


The Survey Corps

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: SnK Crossover [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack on Titan AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of my SnK fanfic.</p>
<p>I RECOMMEND THAT YOU READ "Every Last One Of Them" FIRST BEFORE THIS!</p>
<p>WARNING SPOILERS TO THE MANGA AND ANIME!!</p>
<p>After the loss of his team, Ray gained a new partner and now have to remember the incident of 3 years ago all over again. There are more and more Titans advancing on the city of Trost and all they need is the Colossal Titan so that they'll be able to invade again. Though, Ray is not worried about the Titans anymore, he's worried about his friends. The memory of him losing all his close friends keeps coming back and haunting him. His partner is trying his best to keep Ray in line, but what happens when Ray wants to join the Survey Corps? Will his partner do everything he can to stop Ray from joining the Survey Corps or will his partner agree on his decision?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Survey Corps

Ray was stationed with the Garrison to be on guard duty. After the incident 3 years ago, Ray had gained a partner that could keep up with him no problem. Ray wasn't so happy about it though, but to be fair no one else could keep up with him. Since he never spoke anymore his partner, Caleb, spoke for him and he knew exactly what he was saying. He was like a translator and the the Captain of the Garrison trusted all he translated, even though most of the time it was false because Ray didn't want the Captain to know. They had a special signal and Caleb caught on rather quickly. But the only reason Ray trusted Caleb was because Caleb promised something to Geoff.

_"I want you to keep the others safe while I'm gone."_

_"Gone? You mean dead, don't you? Geoff-"_

_"Caleb, the others are lost without me. They have no leader."_

_"So you expect me to become their fucking leader. Yea right, they don't even listen to me. They think I cheated on my combat scores when we were still trainees. Studying people's every move isn't cheating, it's a strategy. They think I observe too much and that that's going to kill me in the battlefield. Bunch of bullshit if you ask me."_

_"It will, but with that skill it will be useful."_

_"What do you mean? It's the shittiest skill ever if they think it's going to kill me."_

_"Just fucking listen to me. I want you to observe Ray. His combat scores were the best and by observing him, you will be able to fight like we do and probably be able to eventually join our team."_

_"Those assholes won't like me. I know they won't."_

_"They aren't assholes, believe me.  They may be jerks to you, but they'll grow on you over time._ _It took me a long fucking time to gain their trust. But the only thing you need from them is trust because the most significance of our skill is teamwork."_

Caleb sighed, "Teamwork? How could you do teamwork without a fucking team? Stupid, fucking, asshole Titans have to mess up all our already shitty lives, I mean seriously it was better when we were just fighting each other. Man, been 283 years since we built these fucking walls and still only Wall Maria's gone. 3 years since Ray lost his whole team. Damn this world is hell and we can't seem to escape from it."

Ray clenched his hands and Caleb closed his mouth. He turned to Caleb with furious eyes, the green scarf covering the rest of his face. "Sorry Ray, I didn't mean to say that."

Even the mention of his team made Ray trust Caleb less and less. Caleb was surprised when Ray trusted him so easily with that promise to Geoff story. Even if it wasn't a fake story, it was still hard to believe because of the long history with Caleb and Ray's team. He finally slowly shook his head and Caleb nodded once, "Alright, but I think that it'd be better if you took off the scarf because-"

Swiftly grabbing his shirt, Ray looked at Caleb with piercing eyes and again shook his head to make him understand. "Alright alright already, I won't mention them ever again." Ray let go of Caleb and walked off as Caleb fell to the ground on his butt.

"Well, that didn't go well at all." Caleb got up and dusted himself.

Someone walked up behind Caleb and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You took that rather well." The man smiled.

Caleb smiled back and saluted, "Commander Burnie! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the interior, in Wall Sina, sir?"

"Whoa whoa, not so many questions at once. Yes, but I got bored just sitting around doing nothing and plus I heard news that the Survey Corps are coming back today. So that means my good friend Monty is coming back."

Caleb placed his hands to his side, "Yes that's true and I've completely forgotten about it, since today was when-"

"Now hold your tongue there, Caleb. Don't get into that, never get into that. What I want to know right now is who took over for Geoff as Commander of the Garrison."

Caleb looked down. He was surprised by the fact that Commander Burnie didn't know of who took Geoff's place. It wasn't someone they knew anyway. Caleb's eyes widened when he remembered the rest of their conversation.

_"Caleb, I also want you to make sure that when I'm gone, I want one of my team to be taking my place."_

_"But Geoff-"_

_"My decision is final, even if they don't want to make them. I want my cities to be in good hands and if they are... unable to, I want you to take their place."_

"He wanted me to, but I couldn't accept the job neither could Ray because we know that that spot is rightfully Geoff's."

"I see." Bells slowly chimed and Commander Burnie looked down the wall. "Looks like the Survey Corps are back. Let's go!" Burnie grabbed Caleb's arm and they headed down to meet up with Monty, Commander of the Survey Corps.

He knew it ever since he met him, Commander Burnie was so excited every time he got to see one of his friends. The only time he's sad is when he knows something went wrong and that one of his friends are dead. He figured that out the hard way when he got the news of Geoff's death. It took everyone months to get over the deaths of their fellow friends. All the other people didn't know what it felt like to lose a friend like them. They were special somehow. Special. Special as in that they were one of a kind and that no one could replace what they did and who they were. Their loved ones prayed that some kind of miracle would just happen and they would get them back, but nothing ever happened.

Caleb couldn't imagine how Ray feels. Ray lost everyone in a span of 3 minutes and all Ray could do was comply with Gavin's last request. His last words to his best friend. Ray couldn't help himself but listen. He knew he would lose him anyway because he wasn't strong enough. Ray wasn't strong enough to keep both himself and Gavin alive. He should have died with him... Actually he doesn't even know if Gavin died that if he lived or if he is somewhere outside the walls and just trying to survive. But it's been 3 years, there's no telling how he would've survived without food, water, or even gas for his 3D maneuver gear.

"Hey Ray! Over here!" Ray looked up and realized that he had walked all the way down to where the Survey Corps were coming. He was too lost in his thoughts to notice that someone has been trying to get his attention for a while now. Caleb ran over with Command Burns right behind him. When Ray saw Commander Burnie he immediately saluted, "At ease, you know better than that, Ray. I don't take salutes from close friends and close friends' friends."

Ray looked over at the Survey Corps as they started to enter the city. "Look there's more soldiers coming back than ever before!" Caleb stated happily. Ray turned to the elite group in the Survey Corps and pointed. Caleb nodded, "The whole elite squad came back in one piece thankfully."

"Eh, when will they stop fan girling?" Commander Monty said quietly.

"Isn't it good to have a fan group, though Commander? See look there's mine!" One of his comrades waved at the group that were mostly girls, then remembered that his girlfriend was right behind him and she came up and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!! Was that really necessary?!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, you piece of crap!" His girlfriend laughed.

He then ducked his head, hiding from his girlfriend's next hit, "Haha smooth Miles smooth! Arryn's gonna kick your ass tonight!" Another comrade laughed.

"Shut the fuck up Barb! She won't beat my ass because she loves me so much that she won't be able to!" Miles kissed Arryn on the cheek. "Right, you love me?"

"Pssh, if I have anything to love anymore." Arryn stuck his tongue out at him.

Barbara just burst out laughing, "Sorry man, but I think I'll be telling the Commander that you won't be able to make the next mission or the next mission or any other mission."

"Fuck you! I know she still loves me no matter what." They caught up with the others and hopped off their horses to meet up with Commander Burnie.

Caleb and Ray saluted as Commander Burnie greeted Commander Monty, "Long time no see, Monty! How was the Survey Corps on this mission? By the looks of it, it seemed like a success."

Monty didn't say anything and something seemed kind of off about him. "Burnie... I don't know how to say this but..."

"Fuck Monty, what happened?" Burnie asked worriedly and he was now prepared for the worst. Caleb studied the elite group and their faces wore that of great depression and disbelief. "Monty, I'm ready for anything."

"It's not you who should be ready. It's Ray..." Miles said and he turned to Ray. "It's about your team..."


End file.
